


Sweetest Music

by BratscheCube (pweasenosubtweet)



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pweasenosubtweet/pseuds/BratscheCube
Summary: “You want to kiss me properly?” Wataru asked, the hint of a smile in his voice.“I think you know the answer to that question.”Wataru and Yuuto go on a date and cuddle.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Sweetest Music

It had been a long day of classes, and upon returning to the sharehouse Wataru wanted nothing more than to flop onto the couch and nap until it was time to scrounge around for dinner. Wandering through the hall of Argonavis' living quarters, he couldn’t help but notice that he was the only in the house.

 _“Ah, that’s right”_ , he thought to himself, pushing open the door to his room. _“Rio took Ren to that baseball game, and Banri said he had to work.”_

Dropping his backpack next to the desk covered in half-finished lyric sheets, he considered making good on his desire to return to the living room and sleep on the couch. 

_“Ah, but Yuu might get out of class early, and I don’t want him getting the wrong idea…”_

Plus, despite all his strengths, Yuuto was not a quiet person, and considering how much of a light sleeper Wataru was, it was probably best for him to simply nap in the relative privacy of his room.

Well, regardless of the location, if he had the opportunity to nap without interruption, that wasn’t something he was willing to give up. Pulling one of the blankets over himself, he let himself slowly drift off to sleep.

-

Wataru jolted awake at the sensation of his phone vibrating from within his pocket. Reaching to fish it out, he glanced at the clock on the wall. Scarcely an hour had gone by, and he certainly didn’t feel any more rested.

“Whoever this is is gonna pay…” he grumbled to himself, unlocking his phone. However, his nascent frustration dissipated upon seeing that the message in question was from Yuuto, and was replaced by an entirely different emotion by the time he was done reading.

“Hey Wataru, if you’re free right now, wanna go check out that café that just opened? I’ll treat you!”, followed by approximately fifteen heart emojis.

Almost immediately, he felt his cheeks start to flush, rapidly approaching the color of his hair. They hadn’t been dating for _that_ long (only since right before the band moved to Tokyo), but he still couldn’t help but start to blush whenever Yuuto showered him with affection, even if it was only over text like this.

“Yeah, sure.” he shot back. “Be there in 10?”

Without waiting for the inevitable positive reply, he tucked his phone back into his pocket, adjusted the two pins in his hair, and headed out onto the streets of Tokyo.

-

By the time the pair returned to the sharehouse, the sun had already begun to set. Based on the fact that all the lights were still off as they entered, it was safe to conclude that the remaining Argonavis members were all still out at their respective evening activities. 

“Sorry, I guess that kind of spoiled dinner.” Yuuto remarked, breaking the amiable silence. 

“Hey, I don’t mind,” the redhead replied, turning to face his boyfriend. “Anytime I get to eat sweets with you is time well spent in my book.”

“Not just sweets in general?” the taller man replied with a chuckle.

“Well, yeah, but…” Wataru averted his gaze, a little embarrassed. Yuuto raised his eyebrows questioningly, but otherwise said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s more fun with you.” he finished, wrapping his arms around Yuuto’s shoulders, blush beginning to tint his cheeks.

“I thought you’d say something like that.” He leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on Wataru’s forehead. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Wataru perked up slightly, as if remembering something.

“Oh, weren’t they broadcasting promotional material for LR Fest today? We should check it out.”

-

After about twenty minutes of idly flipping through social media and various TV channels, the two were forced to conclude that the LR Fest promotions were nothing more than a rumor, and were left sitting next to each other on the couch, wondering what to do next.

“Hey, Yuu, can I lay on your lap?” Wataru asked, his soft voice breaking the silence.

“Hm? Yeah, sure.”

Almost subconsciously, the moment Wataru rested his head on Yuuto’s lap, the brunet began to absentmindedly play with his hair, eliciting a contented sigh from the redhead. God, he really could spend a whole day just looking at him, taking in his handsome features and reflecting on how lucky he had been that Wataru had shared his long-harbored feelings. Especially his eyes. Those eyes that could never seem to settle on a consistent shade, sometimes appearing blue, gray, or even a pale green depending on the light source. Yuuto could spend hours staring into his boyfriend’s eyes and always find something new.

“Wataru, would you mind sitting up for a second?” The shorter man complied, albeit with a confused look in Yuuto’s direction, followed by a surprised yelp as the brown-haired man swung his legs onto the couch and pulled Wataru into a tight embrace, reclining against the arm of the couch.

“You could warn me next time you try something like that…” 

Kissing the top of his head to placate him, Yuuto paused, breathing deeply to take in his boyfriend’s scent. Somehow, he always smelled sweet, like strawberries; did he really eat sweets that often?

“You want to kiss me properly?” Wataru asked, the hint of a smile in his voice.

“I think you know the answer to that question.”

Loosening his grip to allow the redhead to reposition himself, Yuuto ran a hand through Wataru’s hair and softly brought their lips together. His lips were sweet as well; was there a part of this man that wasn’t reminiscent of dessert? He tilted his head back a few degrees to give Wataru ample opportunity to deepen their kiss, and yet he didn’t take it, seemingly content with the rather chaste nature of their current embrace.

Eventually, however, the kissing subsided and the two simply cuddled in pleasant silence, enjoying the warmth that only the other could provide. Yet, as time passed, Yuuto grew more and more conscious of the questions the others would inevitably have if they found him and Wataru together like this.

“Shouldn’t we go back to your room? The others might be back at any moment…” 

Wataru, already half-asleep, said nothing in response, only curling up tighter in the taller boy’s embrace, the fatigue of the day finally taking its toll on him. For a moment, Yuuto considered going through with his plan to somehow move both himself and his boyfriend to one of their rooms, but was quickly brought back to reality at the feeling of Wataru shifting on top of him.

“Mm, Yuu… I love you.” he muttered, somewhere between asleep and awake.

In the dim glow of the lamp, the brunet smiled. Closing his own eyes softly, he replied:

“I love you too, forever and ever.”

Would the noise of someone entering the house and finding them here, entwined in each other’s arms, wake them up? Probably.

But as Yuuto drifted off to sleep, his breathing in sync with Wataru’s, he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> This paring needs more love imo
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
